


Kiss Your Knuckles (Touch My Cheek)

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Claustrophobia, First Kiss, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Stuck in a Shuttle, Ye Olde Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: Caught on an ice planet, in the shuttle, a fight and a realisation.Exchange gift for the most wonderful of Garakat writer - thank you for converting me (a bit).





	Kiss Your Knuckles (Touch My Cheek)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastellanGarak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/gifts).



__

_“I bet you kiss your knuckles//_  
_Right before they touch my cheek”_  
Trouble by Halsey

They had been in a fight, again, as they had been so many times before, on all the worlds they had met, everywhere they had been, from the day Skrain found out about his father and when Elim had been exiled to now, in this godforsaken cell of a runabout, on this goddamn ice planet, with everything crashed and freezing. And they would come to blows. Soon. Because Garak was getting snippy and annoying and Dukat was a pain in the ass as always. Why did Garak even join the mission? He wasn’t Dukat’s babysitter, they were more likely to stab each other than anyone else. And since when did the Commander even trust him?  
And the electronics didn’t work and they were waiting to be saved and what if no one came. Dukat still droned on and towered over Garak and told him how it’s all his fault for not paying attention. _It's annoying._ , he tells himself. But he knows, with that shameful twinges, that this _asshole_ is right. He’d been so preoccupied with how close the walls were and how annoying Dukat was and he failed his duty. For a Cardassian, there was not a lot of bigger shames. 

Then Dukat was coming closer and gesticulating and this wasn’t Tzenketh until it was, until the arms beside his face turned into rubble and a Romulan dungeons and the closet in Tain’s study and he can’t _breathe_ , can’t speak, and so he pushes Dukat with all his might.

Oh. **Oh**. He’d been having an attack. That explained a lot. Especially Dukat’s fucking scream as he got back up and jumped on Garak and grabbed him. Already wincing, Garak prepared for this hit, and then - then Dukat _kissed_ him. On the mouth.  
After a second of standing there, frozen, collar in Dukat’s fist, he consciously relaxed. Opened his mouth, grabbed Dukat’s shoulders.

They had loved each other, in that other life, before it all went down in flames. But they hadn’t ever kissed, had done nothing but stare and smile and talk. They’d been so young, by Cardassian standards.

Oh, and one thing had to be said for Dukat - Skrain - he could kiss.

Finally, the need for air drove them apart.

“What was _that?_ ”  
Heads leaning against each other. Intimate.  
“I don’t even know.”  
“You were the one who kissed me!”

“Yeah, Elim. For the first time since that day, you were anything but arrogantly distant. You were real. You showed some emotions. And I wanted to do this for so long, but I wasn’t sure if anything was real, back then.”

Elim had to smile, even while he snorted disparagingly. “Old sap.”

“Hey! Don’t insult me!”

A full-blown grin found its way onto his face “I thought you liked that, Skr-?”

Another kiss stopped that sentence.  
More followed.

 

Suffice to say, they were properly dishevelled when help came.


End file.
